User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Archive 1 Collab Since Dix decided to abstain and I really have no clue where to start, mind if I ask that you take the first post in the Writing Project so we can go ahead and get this kicked off? I know you're busy and all, what with your rollback app and all. I just need somebody that can start this off. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:13, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty much up to you. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 09:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Welcome to the team, feel free to message me if you have any questions about the rights. Also feel free to add this to your user page: to get that header that most rollbacks have. Thanks for stepping up to help us out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2017 (UTC) My Man! Hey, Helel! Welcome to the team. Glad to have a more-than-semi-active rollbacker here with me, and that would probably go for Frank and Greyowl, too. If you're confused about things, I can probably help, but being that I have ignored some of my responsibilities lately (sigh), you may be better off contacting an admin. Anyway, just wanted to pop by to say congrats. Good luck. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 22:09, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Collab OK, I'm missing something. Did we ever specify a war or can we use any? I was thinking Vietnam fitting with my theme but I can change it.FilmCriticFrog (talk) 05:18, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey, could you review my story? i was wondering helel if you could look over my story Shack of Secrets/Shadows on the writer's workshop, show me what's wrong with it, no need to reply, just tell me on the thread on the forum. bye! thanks! LionPrince13 (talk) 03:04, September 22, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 An update involving my story revamp Hey Helel, I looked over a couple of things and fixed some pacing, grammar, and overall weird mistakes I found on my way to a short revise. It's over on the Workshop again. You don't have to look over it now but I'm just letting you know. I wanna know the bigger mistakes when you review it and if you spot more grammar or pacing mistakes, let me know. I'm super tired so I might not have gotten every thing right. I'll see you later, peace! LionPrince13 (talk) 08:16, September 22, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 Finally updated, to my best intent Hey man! I'm ready for my next review, and please read the very beginning of the post before doing said action. By the way, I read NoEnd House and a bit of The Showers anyways, glad to let you know, see ya! LionPrince13 (talk) 02:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 Concerning the collab entry Sure, I'd just like to generally know what changes you intend on making. If it's about things that pertain to future entries, I'm all for it. Duskfallen (talk) 15:50, September 24, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire : Sure, just make sure you don't change much about the story itself. The dialogue between characters is free to be altered. : Duskfallen (talk) 16:14, September 24, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire :: Speaking of which, what did you think of the story itself? :: Duskfallen (talk) 16:17, September 24, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire discord for collab? Does one already exist? or a discord chat for wiki users in general? if so I have no idea how to find it.--Mikemacdee (talk) 07:34, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Hiya I would be happy to narrate some of your stories. I aso have a channel on vidme which I am very active with. Please let me know which stories you have in mind so I can have a read. Thanks very much. RipleyGH 12:42, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I read your Collab entry I really liked the detail with which you described the tunnel situation. The utilization of realistic horror made it especially unsettling. However, I was a bit disappointed with how the mysterious black figure only made an appearance in one line, almost as an afterthought. Kinda seems like it was put in just to make it correlate with the other stories. I'm interested to hear where you think the story's going, and how it's all gonna tie together, since you're writing the conclusion. I have some ideas as to how they can all wrap up. Duskfallen (talk) 11:54, October 20, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire RE: Talk I guess I could try to figure it out. (Still have never used Discord.) Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:44, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Is there a link or anything? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:57, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Icydice says hello Hello Helel, thank you for reviewing my micropastas. I'm glad you thought it was interesting, I had an idea for a micropasta plot, thought for a while, wrote it and spell checked it/uploaded it all in about two hours hoping the idea would be alright. I was trying to go for the protagonist being the reflection, but as you mentioned this is a little unclear. I'm thinking of ways to make it easier to figure out or maybe just flat out saying he's a reflection at the end of the story. Oh, and thank you for the compliment my friend. I will try to do those great things for sure. :I'll post the story, although I'm a little unsure on how to sign it and give an authors note in the story. Might need help but I'm sure I can find out how through when you did it on my Werewplf story. :Forgot to sign :Icydice (talk) 10:32, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Review Hi friend, I posted another rather short story on the workshop. It has two reviews saying it is good, but I feel there is something more I need for the story but I cannot place it. I was wondering if whenever you had any free time you might review it. Also I would like the opinion of someone experienced, like you. Thanks, Icydice (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Icy again. Forgot to link the story. Small Misconception Thank you man, you have been a huge help. Icydice (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2017 (UTC) I made the fixes you suggested and added in some juicy (Although somewhat disturbing) details about the punishment of those evil men. Thank you again for your time. Indeed you have! Excellent work on hitting the mark! Feel free to apply your category at your leisure. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 15:52, November 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Collab Things are still rocky, and every time I've hit a point where I try to get it back on track it's been thrown off by something entirely different. Real life is so utterly hectic right now that I'm still trying to get the collab entry in order. (For example: I literally just got internet back today, hence my absence for the past 2 (3?) weeks). You guys all have my sincerest apologies. A lot of stuff going on recently has been completely out of my control and I'm a very busy person rl nowadays, and I am so sorry. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:07, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to try and write it up before the due date. It'll probably be a fairly short entry either way - but let the others know to go ahead and post freely. No need to wait on me unless their entries are somehow dependent on my own. :If they are, let me know how many people I'm holding up so I can better prioritize and be able to plan it in with the rest of my schedule as to make it more convenient for everyone. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:38, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Hello there! I posted something on writers workshop and for some reason when I copied the work from word and posted it the words turned black? I'm not sure what happened, but I was hoping you would know what causes this so I can fix it. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 16:25, November 22, 2017 (UTC) furballa and leathersuits. You are welcome. Word limit seems short... or that piece was so good I didn't notice the length. Serbian still has a Cryllic written form. Again, Glagolitic was maintained only by Croat clergy up until the 1800s. Also what did you think of my "werewolf" story? BloodySpghetti (talk) 22:26, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Writers' Showcase template Trouble Hi, I'm trying to use the WS template on this post: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:600011, but I seem to have broken it somehow. Can you help me, or should I just format it myself without the template? HopelessNightOwl (talk) 20:47, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, I see what I did wrong. Thanks a bunch. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 21:37, December 13, 2017 (UTC) No worries! I'll take a look at it tonight and let you know if anything needs correcting. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:44, December 20, 2017 (UTC)